Harry Potter and the Gathering Storm
by StargateSg1Fan15
Summary: After his third year at Hogwarts, Harry is attacked and brought to half-blood camp. There he will make new friends and become the hero he was born to be. Characters will not always act like they do in cannon. Set before The sea of monsters. rated T for now. Based mainly on the books but bits of the movies may get mixed it.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Gathering Storm

**AN: This is a Harry Potter, Percy Jackson cross-over set after the Prisoner of Azkaban and just before Sea of Monsters, Harry is attacked and taken to Half-Blood camp where he will learn to be the hero he was born to be. There will be several other wizard Demi-Gods but I haven't decide upon which wizards, suggestions would be welcome. Also should Dumbledore be good or bad, I'm angling towards good but I people want I can make him bad. I have several ideas of which Wizards will abandon Harry when they find out he's a Demi-God, but if you want a certain wizard to either abandon or not abandon Harry suggest it and I will consider what to do with them.  
><strong>

Chapter 1:

Harry's eyes snapped open he wasn't sure what had awoken him but he was alert and ready for danger, he slid his glasses onto his face and looked around the room, nothing was out of place, his truck was in the corner where he had thrown it last night, the defense book he had been reading was face down on the page he had been on, Hermione would go spare if she saw him treating a book like that, he thought with a small smile. Hedwig was gone, off hunting probably.

Harry shook his head, it must have been a bad dream or a side effect of his ADHD or dyslexia, he hadn't really noticed that he had either before he had gone to Hogwarts, the Dursleys had always been pleased that he did worse that Dudley. Hermione had pointed them out to him and while she couldn't do anything about his ADHD he would always be grateful for her help with his essays, or she never did any of it for him, not like she did with Ron but she always checked them over for him making sure he hadn't made any silly mistakes.

Harry made to remove his glasses but stopped when he heard the yipping noise again, it seemed to be coming from the front garden. Harry moved over to the window and looked out, there sitting in the garden was a small Chihuahua looking up at him. It looked lonely, almost as lonely as Harry felt now on his first day back after leaving Hogwarts.

Harry grabbed his wand from his desk and slid it into his pocket, he made his way quietly downstairs, thirteen years of living with the Dursleys had taught him how to make his footsteps silent or else he would get a beating, I didn't matter if they were awake or not he wasn't allowed to make noise. Harry opened the front door, and glanced around, if the last year had taught him anything it was you could never be too careful. Of course it had turned out that Sirius wasn't after him but that didn't mean he couldn't learn anything.

Harry stepped outside, the door slipped shut behind him with a click; he swore softly to himself, it wasn't a door you could open from the outside without a key, he was glad he left the window open, at least he could climb back in. Harry turned his attention back to the Chihuahua only to find it wasn't there anymore, he looked around in confusion. A crunch made him turn and he found himself staring down a beast he had only head of in class a Chimera, he froze unsure of what to do. The snake head hissed menacingly before darting forwards. Harry frozen didn't have any time to react but suddenly he found himself being thrown to the side and rolled instinctively coming up on the balls of his feet.

Harry found himself face to face with another mythical creature, a satyr.  
>"Run" the satyr said before turning and sprinting down the road, Harry didn't have to be told twice and ran after him. The Chimera roared fire lashing out of its mouth. Harry froze as he saw number four catch fire.<br>"There's no time, come on" the satyr said grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him away. Harry shook himself and followed the satyr ignoring the voice in his head which was telling him to turn back. They ran down Privet Drive, the Chimera chasing after them, it was large and bulky no able to make corners and it crashing to cars. Harry and the satyr turned a corner the Chimera right behind them, it slid across the road unable to make to turn and slid head first into a car, and it rose shaking its three heads.

Harry turned "Wingardium Leviosa" He cried out, he had never tried levitating something as large as a car before, but the desperation of the situation gave his magic strength the car rose and just as the Chimera was about to leap for them Harry dropped it the lions head was crushed under the weight of the car. The satyr turned at the noise he was several paces away from Harry ready to run again, but there was no need the Chimera turned to dust before their eyes.

The satyr took several hesitant steps towards where the Chimera had been before grabbing Harry's forearms and jumping around "You defeating it, I can't believe it, you actually defeated it" he said joyously.  
>Harry just smiled, the satyr's enthusiasm seeming into him, but in reality he didn't feel like celebrating.<br>"Come on Man, what's wrong" the satyr said.  
>Harry shook his head. "Nothing, just I'm probably going to get expelled now, I used magic outside school" Harry replied morosely.<br>"Right" the satyr said. "Well there's a place around the corner we can hole up in, then we can get to camp half blood and we can figure everything out, but first you need to go an claim your prize" he said with a raised hand pointed at where the Chimera had been. Harry looked at him with suspicion.  
>"I'll stay with you tonight, Merlin knows I've got nowhere else to go, but you better answer some questions" Harry said with a glance towards the burning house that used to be number four. The satyr nodded sorrow coming into his eyes as he realised that Harry had lost his home.<p>

Harry made his way over to the car he had dropped, glad his knees weren't shaking and he could walk steadily. Harry bent down and picked up the mane of the Chimera, he didn't know why it was there, or why it had been left when the rest of it vanished but it was, it shrank as he held it. "Put it in your pocket for now" the satyr said. Harry slid it into his pocket and smiled when he felt his father's cloak there, he wasn't sure how it had gotten there after he had left it in his room, or how it was even small enough to fit in his pocket, but he was glad that it had.

"Come on" the satyr said looking around nervously "We don't want another creature to turn up, or someone to find us" Harry nodded slowly and followed the satyr down the road, both of them looking around nervously.

Harry followed the satyr into the Little Whinging library and down into the basement.  
>"Why are we here?" Harry asked in confusion.<br>The satyr looked at him "It's the safest place around at the moment, the library will mask your sent from other creatures" he replied  
>Harry just looked at him with confusion. "Right, I think you better start explaining what's going on" Harry said.<p>

The satyr nodded and moved around before lighting a fire. "Right well first off my names Grover Underwood, and your Harry Potter right?" the satyr, Grover.  
>Harry nodded slowly not liking the fact that someone else knew who he was. Grover gave a sigh of relief. "Good for a moment I was worried there was another Demi-God in the area."<br>Harry just looked at him with confusion and shock "A Demi what now?" he ask.  
>Grover just sighed. "A Demi-God, you know half god half human" he said.<br>Harry just sat there stunned. "But...but neither of my parents were Demi-Gods or Gods, just normal humans" he protested.

Grover just shrugged "I don't know what to tell you mate, one of them must have been for you to be what you are" Harry wanted to protest, say his parents had been faithful to each other but if Grover was telling him the truth then he couldn't protest, there was also that thought, the one in the back of his mind that was telling that possibly, just possibly Grover was telling the truth

"How do you know that I'm a Demi-God?" Harry asked, hoping beyond hope that someone had made a mistake.  
>Grover looked at him "I'm a satyr, a guide for those Demi-Gods not within camp half-blood, also that was a Chimera was after you, a monster known from Greek Myths. There's also the small fact that only Demi-God's can see the monsters"<br>Harry looked at him more questions running through his mind. "Ok, say I am what you say I am how can you prove it, and who would my godly parent be?" Grover shrugged "No-one knows not until they claim you, which will only happen when you've entered the camp, as for proving what you are, can you read this?" He asked passing across a piece of paper.

The symbols shifted and formed letters "If you can read this I am telling the truth" he said with confusion reading off the paper.  
>Grover nodded "It's written in Ancient Greek. All Demi-Gods can read it without training, they also have ADHD and Dyslexia, this is due to the need to be ready to fight, and your mind naturally wants to register Ancient Greek not English" he said<br>Harry sat back with a sigh, it seemed as it what Grover was telling him was true.

Harry's thoughts turned back to what had happened "What happened to my relatives" he asked slowly.  
>Grover looked sheepish. "I don't know, I'm sorry I know they were your family" he said sadly<br>Harry snorted "They're not really my family, I just wouldn't want them dead"  
>Grover flinched at the tone of Harry's voice, he guessed that his relatives hadn't been the nicest of people.<br>"We can't go back, they're might be others like the Chimera there" Grover said apologetically  
>Harry looked at him "How do you know they'll be there" he asked.<br>Grover grimaced "Monsters, such as that Chimera can sense, well smell really, the blood of Demi-Gods and track it, which is why we're down here where they can't smell you." He replied.

Harry nodded slowly "Look, we've got a long day tomorrow, I've got to get you to America and then camp Half-Blood, and it's the only place that you'll be safe." Grover said.  
>Harry froze at the thought of leaving his friends, but he wanted to know what was going on and if he wanted to protect his friends it seemed like he would need to go, anyway it wasn't like he would never be able to return.<br>Harry nodded slowly "Ok, I'll go with you" he replied hoping that he wasn't making a huge mistake. Grover nodded and they settled down, getting as comfortable as they could in the sofas that they had.

Dumbledore stood surveying the wreckage that used to be number four, the three Dursleys were huddled terrified by their car staring in shock at what used to be there home, for once Dumbledore wasn't dressed in his robes but a light muggle suit, Amelia Bones head of the DMLE and her Aurors were sorting through the house, to anyone who wasn't a wizard it looked as if they were members of Scotland Yard.  
>Amelia walked over to Dumbledore. "There's no trace of him, all his school stuff is scattered around, what was in his trunk survived, but then the trunks are fireproof."<br>Dumbledore nodded slowly "Do we know what happened?" he asked.  
>Amelia grimaced "Well we've got tracks of a Chimera, how it got here with no-one noticing I don't know, it then seemed to attack the house and then run off that way" she said pointing down the street before continuing "we found evidence of a spell being used, if I had to guess I would say that Harry led the Chimera away from the house but we lost the trail about a mile down the road but we lost the trail" she said with regret.<p>

Dumbledore nodded it would be just like Harry to lead such a creature away from his relatives, even if he didn't particularly care about them. "Ok, I'll contact his school friends, see if he turns up, or if they've heard anything" he said with hope  
>Amelia nodded "I'll have to report this, Fudge will put the blame of Black I'm sure" she said, almost bitterly.<br>Dumbledore nodded before an idea came to mind. "Amelia, can you look into the trial of Sirius, it might tell us where he's gone or what his next plan could be" he asked.  
>Amelia looked at him but nodded "I can do, any reason why you want me to look into this now?" she asked with suspicion. It was known that Sirius and Amelia had slowly been getting serious about a relationship before everything that happened.<p>

"Well we need to find Harry, if this is Black then maybe that trial could help where he is." Dumbledore replied, hating to lie to an old friend but knew that she had to find out for herself what he already knew.  
>Amelia nodded "I'll look into it" she said before disapparting away.<p>

Dumbledore turned to Lupin "Any news?" he asked. Lupin shook his head "Not even I can track Harry, the Chimera's scent is blocking out Harry's." he replied apologetically.  
>Dumbledore nodded "Can you go to the Granger's, see if Hermione has heard anything." Remus was about to pop away but Dumbledore stopped him "Wait until morning, no sense you going and missing him because he hasn't got there"<br>Remus nodded before popping away.  
>Dumbledore sighed "Where are you my boy?" he asked into the air.<p>

**AN: Hopefully this was a good first chapter, please review, comment or make suggestions. I will accept constructive criticism, but if you find something wrong point out what so I can attempt to fix it **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AN: Thank you for everyone who reviewed, sorry it's been awhile in updating. **

**Most reviews wish Dumbledore to stay good and I am thinking of going down this route, I see so many stories where Harry becomes a mutant or demi-god or powerful and Dumbledore becomes evil and manipulative.**

**This isn't going to be a Lily cheats on James. Also there seems to be support for the Weasleys supporting him rather than only some of the supporting him.**

**This is either going to be a Harry/Zoe or Harry/someone from Hogwarts story. But nothing decided yet. **

Harry had been in a bit of a daze, the entire morning had been a rush. Grover had woken him up and they had made their way to find a taxi, Grover had hidden his legs and was now using crutches so finding a taxi was easy. Getting a plane ride to New York was also easy, Harry wasn't sure how, every time he had overheard his uncle talking about flying he made it sound like you had to book months in advance. Grover had been nervous when the plane first took off, Harry thought he was scared of flying but Grover had explained that Zeus ruled the sky and could knock the plane down if he wished to, but he hadn't and now they were standing outside an airport waiting for what, Harry wasn't sure.

Then a van pulled up with Delphi Strawberry Service written on the side. A man was sitting in the front seat and Harry did a double take, he was covered in eyes his face, neck, arms and hands, and they were just the ones that Harry could see a quick glance around told him that no-one else seemed to be seeing what he was seeing.

"Don't stare, Argus doesn't like it" Grover said as they walked towards the van. Grover pulled open the back and indicated that Harry should jump in. Harry jumped in and blinked in surprise, the entire wall of the van was filled with bronze weapons.

An hour later and they were still driving, Harry having no idea of where they were heading, he knew they had left the city behind and now seemed to be driving through towns and villages, or that is what Harry would have guessed if those towns had been split by countryside.

Harry leant his head back, he wasn't sure how the van was so comfortable, he guessed it had its own type of magic, a small smile crossed his face at the thought of learning something different. A frown crossed his face, he always enjoyed learning but the Dursleys had always punished him for doing well, except they wouldn't care about Hogwarts so why didn't he try harder. As he drifted off he told himself that from now on he would make sure he did better and not let himself get distracted as much

"Harry, my son brace yourself" he heard the words in his mind just before his eyes snapped open. He only had a moment to comprehend what he had been told before there was a smash and the van was sent tumbling down the small hill over and over.

Harry groaned and pushed himself upright the van was broken and smoking, if Harry wasn't mistaken it was most likely going to catch fire. Harry pushed open the door of the van and rolled out he winced as his shoulders hit the ground, they were bruised from the fall. He looked up to see Grover laying on the ground unmoving and Argus was trying to avoid a large snake. He was being successful so Harry moved over to Grover's side, hoping that he would have an idea of what to do.

"Grover" Harry said urgently shaking the satyr. Grover snapped upright blinking fast and shaking his head before his eyes focused on Argus and the snake.  
>"Pppython" he said pointing at the snake with fear<br>"That's a python?" Harry asked in amazement, all the pythons he had ever seen in zoos or in pictures were much smaller than this  
>"Not a python, the python you know the snake Apollo killed" Grover said.<br>Harry nodded, he knew the legend but pushed it from his mind. If it was a snake it made dealing with it so much simpler

"_Leave him" _Harry hissed in parseltongue.  
>Grover stared at him in shock as the hisses came from Harry's mouth, the python twisted and stared at Harry <em>"You speak the noble language yet you smell like them"<em> python replied in fury. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket something telling him that it wouldn't matter what he said. Python coiled staring at Harry.  
><em>"No it does not matter you will make a tasty meal" <em>Python hissed and launched itself at Harry.  
>"Incendio" Harry shouted and fire leapt from his wand surrounded Python making it hiss in pain. But after a moment it came through the fire almost unscathed only a few of its scales blackened and lashed out.<br>Harry only just managed to roll out the way. "Get Argus out" He shouted to Grover as he pushed himself back to his feet ignoring the pain in his back and shoulders.

The Python launched itself at Harry again but this time he wasn't so lucky its jaws closed around his ankle and he felt it break under the force of the bite. He fell back with a short cry of pain he tried to push himself upright but his ankle collapsed under him.  
><em>"Nice Prey" <em>Python hissed _"Tasty Prey"_ It coiled back and sprang for Harry he raised his right arm to defend his face and caught the bite on his bicep. Harry screamed in pain, and shook his arm but Python didn't seem to want to let go.

Harry scrambled with his hand and it fell upon the hilt of a sword that had fallen from the van. Harry twisted and drove the blade into the side of Python's head. It fell back into dust. Harry fell back as Grover and Argus rushed over to him. "Harry" Grover shouted but his voice sounded far away and muffled. Harry couldn't keep his eyes open it felt as if was drowning and he let the darkness overtake him.

"Is he awake yet?" Harry heard the voice from across the room, he had been lying there for a few moments he felt sore as if he had just fallen from his broom yet again, but the voice wasn't one he recognised. Then the events of the past couple of days came rushing back.  
>"Not yet, but he's healing much faster than I could have anticipated" a man's voice said.<br>"It seems Python's poison didn't harm him at all, almost like he's immune" there was confusion in that voice.

Harry opened his eyes and pushed himself upright with a groan and he looked around blinking furiously everything was fuzzy  
>"Where's my glasses" he asked his voice harsh and scratchy. Harry felt his glasses being pushed into his hand and he slid them onto his face. He looked around and groaned the white walls coupled with the beds could only mean one thing, he had managed to end up in the hospital yet again. Harry's eyes focused on the three people standing, looking down at him. One he immediately identified as Grover and the man standing next to him, well he was a centaur Harry realised, but he looked different to the centaurs he had met before. The other person was human, well Demi-God Harry guessed from what Grover had told him, the girl had long blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes, she was very pretty he realised with a small blush and he guessed she was the same age as he was.<p>

"Don't try and speak drink this" the centaur said kindly holding out a pitcher. Harry drank slowly revelling in the feeling of the cool water passing down his sore throat.  
>"Where am I?" he asked when he felt like he could speak properly again.<br>"You're in camp half-blood, we made it" Grover said with a smile. Harry nodded relief flooding through him and glanced at the other two occupants of the room with confusion. The centaur smiled again  
>"Perhaps introductions should be done before we discuss anything more." The other occupants nodded.<br>"I'm Chiron the camps director, this is Annabeth daughter of Athena" Annabeth nodded at him politely well as politely as she could while looking annoyed with him. Athena, Harry remember was the Greek goddess of wisdom.

"You know Harry" Annabeth said with a hint of frustration in her voice. Harry guessed that Grover had told them his name.  
>"Sometimes not getting hurt is a good thing then I wouldn't end up having to look after you, I do that enough with seaweed brain" her voice lacked all amusement.<br>Harry blinked, not really sure how to reply to that. "Who?" he mouthed at Grover. "Percy, Annabeth's best friend, you'll met him when his school finishes for the summer" Grover replied.  
>Harry nodded and turned back to Annabeth who looking impatient continued talking "How did you not get poisoned I mean Python's bite is deadly like most pythons actually but I didn't harm you, and unless you got bit by a basilisk and a Phoenix cured you…" she trailed off when she saw the look on Harry's face.<br>"You actually fought a basilisk" she said with a hint of awe in her voice. Harry nodded somewhat embarrassedly.  
>"Wow" Grover said in awe.<br>"Where did you find a basilisk?" Annabeth asked jumping up at sitting on the edge of the bed.  
>Harry shrugged "It was at school, in a secret chamber under the school" he said.<br>Annabeth looked at him with confusion. "So how did you find it?" she asked with interest. Harry sighed and began to tell the story of his second year, he recognised the same interest in learning and knowing facts in Annabeth that Hermione had, and with that knowledge he knew that he would be better off telling the story than being pestered about it.

Grover seemed amazed at what Harry had done, while Annabeth still looked curious. "So is Ginny special to you, or was it just she was in trouble?" she asked with a bit of interest.  
>Harry shrugged "She was in trouble and one of my best friends sister, but even if it was someone I didn't know and I could help I guess I still would" he said, Harry had gotten over his embarrassment of talking about his life at school part way through the story.<p>

Chiron stepped forward "Annabeth do you mind showing Harry around, Grover I need to speak to you" Annabeth agreed after a moment her frosty welcome seemed to have gone and she seemed to be quiet happy to show Harry around.  
>Chiron left with Grover as Harry sat up. He then realised he was dressed in loose jeans and an orange t-shirt with camp half-blood written on the front.<br>"So are there more magic Demi-Gods?" Harry asked as he stretched trying to ease the stiffness from his joints.  
>"Magic as in children of Hecate or magic as in witch or wizard?" Annabeth asked. "My type of magic" Harry replied.<br>Annabeth nodded slowly thinking "A few yes, over the years there have been a few magical Demi-Gods, but the children of Hecate can do magic as well it's just a different type of magic, plus her children are rare their magic is able to kill them when they're young" Harry nodded in understanding as he followed Annabeth out of the hospital.

Harry looked out in amazement over the large valley, twelve cabins were spread out in front of him in a broken semi-circle, a large wood sat off on the left, in front of which a large building which looked almost like a cross between an old steam engine and a Greek Parthenon.  
>"Right, well that's the big house" Annabeth said pointing over her right shoulder, Harry glanced and shook his head, it really was a big house. "That's where Mr D and Chiron live, as well as the Oracle."<br>She continue. "This is the medical tent obviously" Harry glanced at it, from the inside it looked like a brick building, but from here it looked like a large tent, having seen magic at Hogwarts for the past three years he refused to be surprised by anything anymore.  
>"There's a dining hall over there" Annabeth said pointing off to the right as she led Harry down the steps. "Behind with is the climbing wall and amphitheatre" she continued as she led Harry across the grass, Harry breathed in the air, it felt fresh and clean, unpolluted by society.<p>

They arrived at the cabins after only a few minutes' walk. "The cabin right on the water's edge is Poseidon's cabin" Annabeth started to explain,  
>"The two slightly closer are Zeus' and Hera's" she continued pointing to them out.<br>"Hera's Zeus' wife right?" Harry asked. Annabeth nodded "Right, I guess someone will need to teach you Greek Mythology" she said as the arrived almost directly in the middle of the camp.  
>"The cabin that looks as if it's a hobbit hole is Demeter's cabin, the one that looks as if it's made from trees is Dionysus and there not trees it's just been over taken by vines"<br>Annabeth said pointing out the two cabins, Harry nodded Dionysus he understood but he didn't get why Demeter's cabin was covered by grass and plants. In turn Annabeth pointed out which cabin was which and Harry made sure that he would remember that.

"Who's this Annabeth?" a beautiful girl, tall, Asian with perfect makeup of her face around two years older and dressed in a very revealing bikini asked "Drew this is Harry, Harry this is Drew daughter of Aphrodite"  
>Drew smiled prettily at Harry "Why don't you let me show you around sweetie?" Drew said placing a hand on Harry's arm. Harry just looked at her with confusion before glancing at Annabeth whose face had fallen.<br>"Why do you know more than Annabeth here?" he asked. Annabeth's head snapped up and she looked at Harry with amazement.  
>"I know how to have fun" Drew said stepping forward. Harry was now feeling distantly uncomfortable with having her this close, He also felt something brush against his Occlumancy shields. Occlumancy was something Dumbledore had taught him after his experiences with the diary in his second year, he didn't want anyone being able to do anything to his mind again.<br>"But I don't need fun right now" Harry said taking several steps back.  
>"Anyway what Annabeth's been telling me is interesting." He argued hoping Drew would get the point.<br>Drew just looked at him in shock. "Fine be that way" she pouted before flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking off.

"Right, well you're immune to Drew's charms, that's…interesting" Annabeth said. Harry looked at her with confusion  
>"Why, is it not normal to be immune?" Harry asked with a groan, it seemed even here there were things he could do that no-one else could. Annabeth shrugged<br>"Not really but I wouldn't worry about it, I guess it's because you're a wizard" she said. Harry nodded mollified but what he had been told and wondered if it was because of his Occlumancy that he wasn't affected by whatever she had done.

"Come on" Annabeth said, leading him over to Hermes cabin, Harry remembered which one it was due to the fact it looked the oldest and kind of run down, like the type of cabin you would find if it had been left abandoned for several years.  
>"Hey Guys" Annabeth greeted the two boys sitting on the steps of the cabin. They both had looks in their eyes that told Harry that like Fred and George these two were most likely pranksters at heart.<br>"Harry this is Conner and Travis Stoll they're the head counsellors of the Hermes cabin." The two of them bounded to their feet and shook his hand enthusiastically.  
>"So undetermined or Hermes?" Connor asked.<br>"Undetermined" Annabeth said apologetically.  
>"Travis" Harry said carefully "Why did you put a mouse trap in my pocket?" They two boys turned to stare at him in amazement. "How did you know?" Travis asked.<br>Harry jut smirked. "I've lived with two pranksters for three years now, I know a prank when I feel one, although it is kind of tame, a mousetrap in a pocket really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
>The two boys glanced at each other before grinned "I think we're going to get along just fine, come on we'll show you to your bunk"<br>Conner said placing his arm around Harry's shoulders and leading him up the steps while Travis removed the trap from Harry's pocket.  
>Annabeth smiled glad Harry could make friends, before sighing with frustration over how they had bonded.<p>

**AN: So what did you guys think, constructive criticism always welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Gathering Storm

**AN: So 63 Favorites and 88 follows, I'm well happy with that  
><strong>

** Thank you to all the reviewers. **

**Shirley and Matt: Sorry I didn't realise, I don't know a lot about snakes, really my least favorite animal. I thought I read in one of the books that The Python that Apollo killed was venomous, must be mistaken so I'm sorry about that.**

**Would you like to see more Wizarding Demi-Gods or should I keep Harry as the only one?**

**For those who are worried this isn't going to be a Lily cheats on James, I have an idea for how to make it work but not sure when Harry will find out might not be for awhile.**

Chapter 3:

It had been five days since Harry had disappeared and Dumbledore had called a meeting at Hogwarts that consisted of all his closest friends and the teachers. As they sat around the table waiting for Dumbledore to start the meeting Hermione thought back to the letter she had received from Harry the day before.

_Hermione _

_First off I need to apologise for running off like this, I learnt something about my parents and I need to find out if it's true or not, please don't worry I'm safe. I also need to apologise about the firebolt, I wasn't angry that you went to McGonagall I was angry you didn't come to me first, I'm your friend, if you're worried about me talk to me. I wish I hadn't ignored you for as long as I did, please forgive me._

Hermione had felt shame at that, her parents had told her the same thing that was the reason he was angry. She had forgiven him, and she would tell him the next time she saw him. But the letter had continued

_As for my parents, It turns out one of my parents might not actually be my parent, I don't really know how it works but I'm hoping to find out. I was wondering if you knew how the wizarding world viewed Demi-Gods, or if they even believe in them. I'll tell you everything when I return to Hogwarts in September, yes I am planning on returning you don't have to worry about that. Please tell everyone I'm sorry I didn't write to them but I only have time to write one letter. If anyone wants to send me letters or whatnot they need to give them to Hedwig, or take them to Griphook at Gringotts they've got a branch near where I am, and it's the only secure way of reaching me._

_I miss you all_

_Harry_

Hermione had just finished going over the letter in her head as Dumbledore stood up. "I was wondering if anyone had heard anything for Harry" he asked, as he looked around the table as one by one everyone shook their heads.

Snape sneered "Why are we wasting time with that brat" Sirius was about to reply but Hermione stood up knowing that an argument between the two could only make matters worse.

"Harry sent me a letter" she said everyone turned to her, surprise on some faces, anger and disappointment on others.  
>"Well it wasn't just for me, he said he was sorry but only had time to send one letter" she continued not liking some of the looks she was receiving<p>

Ron nodded slowly that made sense and everyone else seemed to relax slightly Hermione turned her gaze back to the headmaster who nodded encouragingly waiting for her to continue.  
>"The letter said he wanted to find out more about his family, he didn't say where he was or what he was doing but that he was planning on returning to Hogwarts in September."<p>

Dumbledore nodded slowly he couldn't help but wonder if Harry was like him, he would have to talk to Chiron and find out if Harry had turned up at Camp Half-blood. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or not that Harry could be a Demi-God as it would attract more monsters to Hogwarts boundaries, but he was sure that the wards could hold and if not he could always find a way to reinforce them.

He thought over the prophecy that he had heard all those years before, he had never truly considered what the 'Power he knows not' could be, but Harry being a Demi-God, well that was more power than Voldemort could ever understand.  
>No Dumbledore decided as long as Harry's personality didn't change, and he kept being the kind, caring boy he was at the moment then him being a Demi-God could only be a good thing.<p>

"Headmaster, surly you can track him" Molly all but demanded he voice stern. Dumbledore sighed he didn't know why that woman had such a fixation on Harry.  
>"I'm sorry Molly even if I could, I'm not sure I would unless he was in danger" he replied calmly.<br>Molly sighed before turning to Hermione "Dearie, why don't you show me the letter, I might be able to trace it" she said her voice sweet but with a threatening undertone.  
>Hermione was amazed at her audacity, demanding to see her mail. Fortunately both Remus and Sirius jumped to her defence.<br>"Molly" Remus said "It was sent though Gringotts, there would be no way to track it" he said.  
>"The letter was sent to Hermione, you have no right to ask her for it" Sirius stepped in.<p>

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't really want to show anyone the letter, she wasn't sure why but it seemed like she need to keep it to herself. Molly scowled and sat back in her chair crossing her arms across her chest.  
>"Well the only thing we can do then is keep an eye and ear out for Harry and hope he doesn't get himself into any trouble" Dumbledore said with a smile<br>"While you're here, you're all welcome to use the Quidditch pitch and library" he said his smile broadening as the Weasleys all stood ready to rush out.  
>"Oh Hermione, Ron" they both turned to looked at the headmaster, somewhat surprised he had used their names<br>"You're going to be contacted by the ministry about the events at the end of the year, it turns out Sirius was never given a trial and they now believe he might be innocent" Hermione smiled and Ron nodded both of them knowing that Harry would be extremely pleased by that.

The young man in question was currently sparing with Annabeth, both of them using practice swords. Harry it turned out was a natural with a blade, he just needed to get over the malnourishment and put muscle on.  
>Something that many of the members of the camp believed would happen before too long. In the five days he had been there, he had already put on enough fat so that his ribs were no longer visible, it had never happened at Hogwarts but Annabeth had explain that was due to his fast metabolism and the Nector she was forcing him to drink every day counteracted that metabolism.<br>He was already getting hungry looks from the daughters of Aphrodite, partly due to his looks, or so Travis had said, and partly due to the fact he was immune to Drew's charm speak, which she had tried on him on his first day.  
>It was something he did his best to ignore something Travis, Connor, and Grover found immensely funny until Annabeth had asked them if they would like to be stared at like a piece of meat it which Grover replied that he wouldn't mind as long as the girls were hot which had him being chased around camp by Annabeth swearing she would find a way to teach him to respect women.<p>

Harry ducked Annabeth's blade, he might be a natural but Annabeth had over a years' worth of experience with a blade and sometimes if felt almost inevitable that she would end up beating him.  
>If Harry hadn't been a wizard it might have bothered him, but after three years he had learnt that anything a man could do a woman could also do just as well if not better.<p>

Sure enough several moments later Harry over extended himself and Annabeth trapped Harry's blade before kicking his legs out from under neither him, Harry hit the ground and groaned staring up at the sky. Annabeth grinned down at him and held out his hand which Harry took gratefully.  
>They were about the same height, but she had never been starved so she had the advantage of size, for the moment. Harry had realised early on that he would never beat Annabeth without first gaining the weight and muscle he should have for someone his age, and especially a Demi-God whom all naturally had more muscle than mortals.<p>

"Lost again Scarhead" a voice from behind him said with amusement. Harry bit back a groan Clarisse seemed like a female version of Malfoy, she was a year older than him and Annabeth, a daughter of Ares and took great pleasure in teasing Harry about anything she could think of, including his shyness and size, and the fact he couldn't fight anyone without losing.  
>Harry wasn't sure what he had done to annoy her, but she took great pleasure in making Harry feel as bad as possible, of course after three years with Malfoy doing the same thing it didn't really affect him anymore.<p>

"Is there something I can do for you?" Harry asked diplomatically not willing to get into an argument at the moment.  
>Clarisse just laughed, a mocking laugh that grated on Harry's nerves "I doubt it, you're too small to be of any use" Annabeth stepped forward to defend Harry but Harry just shook his head "It's not worth it Beth" he said using the name he had called her by the day before. Annabeth looked as if he wanted to argue but Harry's hand on her arm stopped her. Clarisse looked as if she wanted to continue to bait them but someone from her cabin called her. So with a mocking smile she turned and walked away.<p>

Charles came wandering over as Clarisse left with a broad smile. Annabeth smiled back. Charles was an easy going person and everyone seemed to get on with him even if he didn't normally speak much, happier to sit and listen to what others have to say  
>"What have you got for us?" she asked.<br>Charles grinned "I've finished your weapons" he said, with a look at Harry he was always happiest when working in his forge making things for his fellow Demi-Gods.  
>Charles turned and led Harry and Annabeth towards his forge, Harry felt slightly intimidated by the older Demi-God, he stood slightly over six foot and had bulging shoulder muscles, and large hands.<br>Harry knew in the back of his mind this was due to his age, he was five years older than Harry and the fact that he worked in the forge all day but it didn't stop him feeling small and pathetic.

Annabeth looked at him and grinned. "Don't worry, I think Charles here is the biggest person in camp" she said. Harry blushed slightly annoyed that she could so easily tell what he was thinking.

They arrived at the forge where several of the other children of Hephaestus were working. They greeted Harry and Annabeth with smiles and waves before turning back to their work. Charles stopped at his forge, it was the largest. Harry guessed that was due to the fact he was the leader of the cabin and the fact he was the best with working metal.

Charles turned and held out Harry's wand, Harry took it and smiled when he felt the usual warmth run up his arm.  
>"I did not damage it" Charles said solemnly. Harry nodded his thanks and sent him a smile that was filled with gratitude.<br>"What does it do?" Annabeth asked curiously always interested in learning new things.  
>"That notch by your thumb, flick it" Charles instructed. Harry looked at Annabeth who nodded encouragingly.<br>'Well here goes' Harry thought and flicked the notch with his thumb. A leaf shape blade leapt out of the end, it was about fifteen inches long and tapered to a short point. Harry swung the sword it felt light and cut easily through the air.  
>"Cool" Harry whispered.<br>Annabeth just grinned, "It works like Riptide" she said "Percy's sword" she elaborated when Harry looked at her with confusion "It's a pen and when you press the clicker it elongates into a sword" Harry nodded with understanding

Charles nodded "I took that idea" he said as Harry flicked the notch and the blade retracted and he was holding his wand again.  
>"Can I use magic while it's in blade form he asked" Harry asked but Charles just shrugged "I don't know anything about wands and how they work" he said turning back to his forge to pick up another item which he handed to Harry.<br>Harry took the leather bracelet, it was interwoven with the bronze symbols of each cabin. He looked at Charles with confusion "What are the symbols for?" he asked.  
>Charles just shrugged again "It felt right" was all he said which didn't help Harrys confusion, but knew that he wouldn't get anything else out of the young man. Annabeth gave a small nod, knowing that most of the work the work the children of Hephaestus did was because it just felt right.<p>

"Now, place that on your wrist, and turn the middle weave." Charles instructed. Harry did so and took half a step back as a rounded shield about forty inches across sprung out of the bracelet.  
>A strap wrapped around Harry's hand out of which the rest of the shield formed. It looked like bronze but as Harry ran his hand over it, it felt almost soft.<br>"Chimera mane?" he asked in awe looking at Charles. Charles nodded "It is impervious to fire" he said as Harry twisted the same weave and the shield turned back into a bracelet. "Thanks" Harry said his voice still full of amazement at what Charles had been able to do.  
>Charles just nodded and smiled. "Come on" Annabeth said with a grin at Harry's enthusiasm to his new weapons<p>

Harry was sitting on the floor of Poseidon's cabin, Percy was the only occupant so it didn't really matter and he had told Annabeth she could use it whenever she need to be away from everyone and he wasn't there.  
>"How are you settling in?" Annabeth asked with a smile from her position on the bed.<br>Harry shrugged "It seems nice enough" he replied not really having thought about it much "I don't know what I've done to upset Clarisse though, and I think I'm claustrophobic, I don't like sleeping in Hermes cabin it's too cramped" he said.  
>Annabeth looked at him with slight sadness in her eyes which disappeared as Harry looked at her and he got the funny feeling she knew about his life with his aunt and uncle. He shook the feeling off there was no way she would be able to know.<br>"Ah well Clarisse is just like that, she believes that a person needs to prove themselves to her before she can respect them" Annabeth said.

Harry nodded slowly, he guessed that understood that but it didn't explain why she was so mean. "So tell me about the quest you were talking about, I'm guessing the lightning bolt was Zeus'?" He asked.  
>Annabeth flinched as a boom of thunder rang across the sky.<br>"We don't say his name" she said a slight tremor of fear in her voice.  
>Harry looked at him with confusion "Why not?" he asked at Annabeth<br>"Saying the Gods names in camp just annoys them, when you say there name especially one of the big three you attract both their attention and any monsters nearby." She explained Harry nodded with understanding and settled back against the wall as Annabeth started to talk about their quest to stop an all-out war between the gods.

A load horn rang across the valley and the two of them stood and made their way towards the dining pavilion. As Harry hadn't be claimed yet so he could sit wherever he liked and had chosen to sit with Annabeth who was the only person he really knew.  
>"So how long does it take for a person to be claimed?" Harry asked as he ate his meal, he found the food much nicer than the meals he had at Hogwarts which now seemed fatty, he was just hoping that when he went back he would be able to continue eating what he ate here. Annabeth shrugged "It changes from every person, some are claimed almost immediately but most of the time it seems as if you have to do something noteworthy and prove yourself to be worthy to be accepted as one of their children." she said<p>

Harry nodded slowly, hoping that it wouldn't take too long before he was claimed, "But what if they never do anything noteworthy what happens then?" Harry asked worriedly.  
>Conner who was sitting with them grimaced slightly "Then they go unclaimed" he said. "Sometimes you can do something noteworthy and still go unclaimed, but that's normally because you're the child of a minor god" Harry's eyes narrowed at this, he knew what it was like to be unaccepted by someone you wanted to accept you, and he had spent the first eight years of his life trying to get his aunt and uncle to accept him.<br>"Well that's stupid" Harry said.  
>Connor looked at him "How so?" he asked, with interest<br>"Surely if they've been claimed they're more likely to try and live up to their godly reputation and they would have the confidence to do so" Harry said making sure his voice didn't spread too far, he wasn't sure how the other Demi-Gods would take what he was saying.  
>Annabeth grinned " I think you and Percy are going to get on fine he actually agrees with you, but there's nothing we can do about it" she said. Harry sighed and nodded in understanding.<p>

Harry didn't go inside the cabin that night, instead he sat on the steps twirling his new sword around in his hand. "Argumeti" he whispered a small stream of water leapt from the hilt of his sword and Harry smiled glad that magic still worked even when the sword was extended. "You know staying up all night is bad for you" Harry jerked his head up in surprise as he hadn't heard Chiron approach.  
>"I know, I just can't sleep" Harry replied. Chiron have a short nod "Well I'm not going to stop you from sleeping out here" he said and Harry looked at him with surprise which cause Chiron to chuckle "There's not a lot that goes on here which I don't know about"<br>Harry just shook his head "You sound like my headmaster" he said.  
>Chiron gave a small nod "I spoke to him" he said, Harry raised his head hoping that Dumbledore wasn't going to ask him to return "He hopes you stay safe and looks forward to seeing you in September" Harry could help but feel over joyed<br>"He's not making me return?" he had to ask, he had not make sure he hadn't misunderstood. Chiron shook his head "Once I confirmed you were safe here he was very happy for you to stay" Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Thank you" He said. Chiron gave a nod "try and get some sleep, I get the feeling you might need it" with those parting words he turned and almost silently walked away.

**AN: Please keep reading and keep the reviews coming in, I like to know what people think of my story**


End file.
